Bella Cullen
by M. Love
Summary: This is the story of how Bella Swan became Edward Cullen's bride, and proved her worth in his family. Showing them her true worth as a Cullen. Follow Bella as she tansforms into something worthy of legends. EdwardxBella. Post Eclipse. M for safety.
1. The Wedding

It's scary, that's for sure. This white dress is tightening around my growing lungs as I take one big gulp of air. It's a leap of faith now, one step on to the red carpert that leads down the two groups of chairs that are filled with my firends. I try to peer through the trees that are consealing Charlie and I for a glimpse of him. But they're too thick for me to see anything but Charlie's red eyes as he tries his best to supress his emotions.

"You're happy?" he asked in a muted voice, but it was raw with emotions.

"Very, Dad." I swear, I knew it wasn't a lie. "I'm so very happy."

"Ok," Dad said with a nod. "Then I can feel happy about this too."

I secretly knew that that's all I wanted to get from this chirade – Charlie's happiness. But my motives changed over the planning process of planning the wedding, I began to become a bride. The bridal instincts in me took over the Bella in me. Charlie's happiness, though important, has paled in comparison to the happiness I'll receive... and Edward's...

"Bella," Alice came in through the trees, she practically floated over the uneven ground as she made her way to us. "Its time. Its time to become a Cullen."

I didn't know what I was expecting, but the huge cheek cracking gin wasn't it, neither was the serene moment of peace that past through my body. Alice came up and kissed my cheek once, and turned and hugged Charlie so tight I wondered how he breathed, but he managed to. He tried so hard not to cry, but I could hear a sob escape his lips that were so tightly pressed into a thin white line.

Alice stepped back, beautiful tears fell down her perfect face. Her dress was a light purple, so beautiful even though the sun was overcast today. She revealed two boquets of flowers that had been collected from the meadow. Edward's and my meadow. The one where I will be joined to him eternally. I had my boquet of Lavender in my hands, and I pondered them while my other bride's maids came in behind me. First Alice and then Angela. I felt oddly sad and forlorn that Rosalie had turned down my offer to be a bride's maid.

"I won't support this." She had hissed as she stormed away from me. Edward had been so mad, I had to restrain him. Maybe one day Rosalie will love me like the sister I'm going to be. One day she'll feel the love between us, and she'll embrace it like I want to. The fact that she had been convinced by Emmett to show up for my wedding proved something.

Charlie's hands were firm as he held to my arm that was linked through his. I wondered if he thought if he held me tight even a little longer, a little harder, I would stay his Bella. Part of me wanted that, I knew what my walk down the red carpet would mean. But I knew no other option was there. My love was much too strong to yeild to my desire to be Bella Swan.

I _**needed **_to be Bella Cullen.

I looked down at the red carpet and then followed its line that led through the trees. I nodded, to myself, and took a step on to the red carpet, and thus sealed my fate. Not that it wasn't already sealed the moment I sat down in my seat in the Cafeteria and looked into those black eyes of his. They were what drew me in. I might as well have signed the mariage contract then. But what fun would that be, when I was probably having the time of my life now. That's what this was. Not a wedding, but a send off. There might as well have been a Bon Voyage sign up across the white flower covered arch.

Charlie began walking, and so I followed at his slow pace, and I could hear Alice and Angela behind me.

I weaved through the trees on steady feet, until the canopy thinned away, and all there was was a grey blanket of sky, and every pair of eyes on me.

My ever faithful blush spread up my neck and through my face. I wanted to be a peaceful and serene bride, but it didn't work out, all I could try for now is not tripping over the red expanse of the carpet. It seemed frighteningly long and I searched for something, anything, to focus on.

That's when I saw him.

In all his breath taking beauty, I saw him clearly past everyone else. Suddenly, the red carpet's path was short, my paces quickened. I needed him.

His black tux was perfectly fitted to his body. A body I was going to own, and that I was going to belong to. His eyes were a dazzling gold, even from this distance I could see them sparkling. He was the one definition of a man I could possibly have thought of. A smile reached his face, and I searched it for any signs of worry, of regret or of second thoughts. There was only sheer bliss puring from every part of him.

Emmett and Jasper stood behind Edwrad, both smiling at me too. But they were kind, they were smiling at me proudly. Soon they would be my brothers. Soon I would join their ranks and play baseball with them.

Ok, so maybe not baseball... I didn't like the way that last game had played out.

But they would take me along on camping trips, and I would see Emmett attack a bear like a bear. And I would soon be able to hug Jasper, or touch him for that matter. Soon I would be able to be around him, to be that sister I could be, without making him fear he'd snap. Like almost one year ago, at my 18th birthday. I smiled back at them, a wistful smile as I thought about the prospects.

Faintly, with a rush of excitement, I wondered if maybe they would be impressed with me when I started hunting with them. Maybe I'd be as graceful as Alice, or maybe as visciously eagar as Emmett. Or maybe; I would be able to run with the wind, unnoticable, untouchable, like Edward.

Suddenly I was in front of him, and he was gazed at me like I was the air he breathed, and I felt my own look of utter love and devotion across my face that was no longer blushing. I felt calm, I felt that there was nothing but him, and all I wanted was to join my life with his.

"Be careful with her," Charlie whispered, from my side, and I was grounded to earth.

"I always have been. I always will." Edward whispered back, and I turned to my father. I smiled sweetly, and his face turned even redder with his emotions. He kissed my cheek hard with his lips, I could feel them trembling against me. I let him wander off towards his seat, his eyes blurred with tears, his face red and dazed. His seat was next to Renee and next to her was Paul.

Renee as usual looked at me with her deep piercing eyes as though she was evaulating me. She most likely was. And I would most likely hear her thoughts at the after party. I wouldn't worry about that though. Of course, she hated early marriages. She wished she never married Charlie, and she didn't want me to end up in the same situation. Stuck.

But being without Edward was being stuck for me. He opened so many possibilities for me, he gave me life by taking it. I would be giving it to him, really though. In less than a week.

I stepped forward, and his hand wrapped around my own. We stood far apart, not letting the need for one and another explode as we came so close to our final hour. We would run at each other and loose all control, it had taken so much from both of us not to give up our conditions.

He wanted me fully, he wanted me and he wanted _**all **_of me. He had decided that approximately the same moment I decided I wanted to wait until we were joined officially. Inconvinient, yes. Now we barely could be in the same room as eachother without kissing, without touching each other in some small way, even in public. When we stayed at his house, we would always get so close to finally being together. We were always so close! We had to push each other away, gasping for air, opening windows and doors. Edward once got so frustrated and overwhelmed he ran from his room and egaged Carlisle in a deep conversation about the Volturi.

I felt myself smile at those memories, I felt his hands tighten and I focussed on those golden eyes that knew me so well. I felt as if I could melt in them. That if only I could be just a little closer to him, then everything would be ok. I felt my head inclining to Edward, but his hands held tighter. Reminding me.

I only needed to wait. That's all. I gave the smallest nod to him and we started our lines. I felt they were meaningless, but I knew what I really wanted to tell him could wait. I certainly couldn't say the things I was really feeling, that would scare people, they would wonder why the hell the bride was talking about vampires and blood on her big day.

"Until death do us part," The priest said, looking to me.

I blinked and creased my brow. No, I wanted to say, death will never do us part. I could see my favourite crooked smile playing at Edwrad's lips, and I bit my lips before I repeated the words. And I flet a low chuckle escape form someone's lips. Probably Emmett's.

"I do." Edward said in a whisper, but it shouted to me the finality. He was telling me so much in two small words.

"I do." I repeated with the same knwoing look across my face.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Edward's lips didn't know if they should smile a painfully beuatiful smile or kiss me senselss. I, obviously, chose the latter.

I reached across and pressed my lips to his lightly. Even at the slightest touch my head spun, and Edward gripped my shoulder's bringing me so close to his body I oculd practically feel the dips and grooves that made his chest.

I couldn't speak. Nor could I breathe or do anyting else that didn't involve being with Edward Cullen.

I was finally his! I was his wife, his lover, his best friend, his soul mate. I wanted to scream with joy, I wanted to jump over the clouds aove me. I was finally going to be his companion. I was going to be his equal.

Now I just needed to say goodbye to Forks. To Charlie.

I felt emotion grab at my throat and pull tight, restricting my already non existant air flow.

Edward's kisses were sweet, I could feel he was reserving himself. I hated him for it, I wanted him all _**now**_! But I guess it would be much better all alone, where I could finally enjoy the forbidden fruit. And he would finally be able to make me his. He would finally have me permanently.

He moved his lips away from my mouth, where I drew in a ragged breath as my head spun and the ground swerved. Reality was on me. I was his human bride, but very soon, I would be his vampiric companion. I was as good as dead to some people. I don't know why, but I suddnely didn't care. Maybe it was his lips tracing down my nose that chased away my worries.

"I'm here." He whispered. "I promsied you forever, and I'm going to fill my quota."

"Forever's a very long time," I mused. "I'm glad."

I kisses him one back, softly, it promised a future, promised that we would get to the real stuff. When it mattered. When we were out of Forks.

_**(A/N) It is going to be a story. Not just a one shot. It started that way but I thought that this part of Bella's life deserved more than one chapter :D**_


	2. The Speeches

"Bella," Edward whispered. His voice was too beautiful to believe, even now, after two years of knowing him, of loving him, I still couldn't get over the look in his eyes. My head turned to look at him from its resting place on the head rest, my eyes searched his gold ones for the briefest of moments. But even in that short moment I felt unbareable love, joy and desire surge through me, bringing up tears. I was shocked with myself and so I looked away, try to subtly brush the wetness from my eyes, but the tears were just as stubburn as I was, and kept coming. 

Edward scootched closer to me in the back limo seat and touched my shuddering shoulder tentivly, as if he was suddnely afraid of me. I wondered momentarily why he hadn't wrapped me in his arms, like he usually did when I was upset. That's all I wanted him to do, was to hold me tightly, this new carefulness worried me. I acted on instinct alone and spun around and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his beautifully soft tuxedo.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered into my hair.

"F-for what?" I stuttered, wiping the tears from my cheeks as I looked up at him. He seemed pained as our eyes connected.

"For ruinung your life, you could have been so much more," he gave a sad sigh as he looked away form me.

I gave a sigh and raised my head so I could kiss the hollow of his neck, and his hands wrapped around me, keeping me there. I fitted perfectly against his body, as if I had been modeled to fit into that perfect man's arms.

"That's not why I'm crying, you silly man!" I say, suddenly fighting off the urge to giggle at him. "These are tears of happiness!"

Edward let out an annoyed sigh, as he pulled away from me just far enough so he could look into my eyes again. He looked like he was concentrating hard, and suddenly his intense gold eyes unnerved me. They had that dazzling quality that had always been able to send my head spinning and twirling. I blinked but still wasn't able to look away from Edward's eyes.

"I wish I could read your thoughts," he said in a ragged voice. "I wouldn't keep doubting myself about this."

"Hey, hey!" I said, moving up so I sat in his lap. I was suddenly afraid that he would still be cautious, and gently push me off him, so I wrapped my arms around his chest tightly. Edward responded by wrapping his own long marble arms around my waste, holding me so tightly to him I wondered if I would have bruises. "We're married now, Edward!" I said, smiling widely at the term - married. "No doubts anymore!"

"You're right Bells," Edward said with a nod, placing his cheek against mine. "I want to say more, but we're almost at my house."

"Don't say more, Edward," I said, I was suddenly edgy. "I want more time, more... seriousness... Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Edward said with a long breath. "I'll wait, there is so much too say."

Edward's hand brushed down my neck and he let my favourite crooked smile grab at his lips. I nodded, feeling dazed at the sudden rsh of longing that swept through me. I needed to wait.

"I wish I could say it now, but it just doesn't feel right," I said. "But Tonight."

A wistful smile spread across his face, he leant in and kissed my forhead. "Tonight." he repeated against my skin.

We both closed our eyes at the feeling, and I felt my heart beat embarassingly fast. I couldn't wait until my heart couldn't embarass me like this in front of him. But he seemed pleased by the noise, and took in a deep pleased breath as I let his hand touch where my heart was. Edward was so close, I dipped my head to catch his peaceful eyes, and he looked up at me. My breath caught as Edward angled his head up to mine.

The car slowed to a stop and I was suddenly off his lap. I could hear sounds of a large crowd out side the limo, and I knew we had arrived at the after wedding party. The limo had taken its sweet time, giving us two newly wedded teens some time to indulge in some wedding bliss. Little did anyone but the Cullens really know that Edward and my wedding celebrations wouldn't start until we were away from Forks. Until everything was safe and secured. I grabbed Edward's hand so hard I began to turn my tight hand white, my face was no doubt blushing to the greatest extent. I hated being centre of attention, and that's all I would be for the next few hours until dark, and then we would be sent away to our honey moon.

From which we would never return...

"I won't ever let go." he swore, holding to my left hand with the same force in his grip. Edward brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed each one individually. I felt a huge smile spread acorss my face and so I brushed both our hands down his cheek, and that's when the door opened wide.

A loud cheer swelled outside, it was deafening, and I wondered if I really had all those firends. If all of them really were that happy to see me, I couldn't imagine it. Edward let out a low chuckle as he slipped out of the white limo first, giving the crowd a large wave and a huge smile like a celebirty. He tugged eagerly on my arm as I made my way slowly from the saftey of the car. I stumbled out and felt my face go even redder as everyone cheered at my appearance. I knew everyone in the crowd, and so felt slightly better about the fact that if I did embarass myself, it would be in front of friends.

Edward led me across his lawn, where the party would evidently be held. I waved shyly at everyone as we passed through them. I tried to figure out where we were going, but I couldn't figure it out, everyone was watching us make our way somewhere.

I found myself on Edward's front porch, and Edward was clearing his voice, preparing to speak. I saw my father standing in the crowd, beaming up at me as I stood red and silent at Edward's side. He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waste, pulling me in tightly to his side. I felt so comfortable there that I could even feel my blush going down. I nuzzled closer in to his side, not thinking of the crowd until they let out a long 'aw'.

Edward laughed and let his thumb idly stroke the white silk fabric of my dress. "Welcome, friends!" He said with a beautiful smile. "We are honoured by your presence at our home, and emplore you to make your self comfortable and enjoy the festivities, for there could be no better reason to be happy."

Everyone cheered at Edward, and I loved how charasmatic he could be, he made up for the both of us. 

"Now, let the feast begin!" He shouted and everyone gave out more cheers. If they had known what Edward and his family really were, his last words would have the screeaming in fright and trying their best to run as far away from them as possible before they could eat them.

Edward turned us around and we headed in his front door. I should have known that it was going to be a huge galla. I had after all put Alice in charge and she couldn't help herself. Along the all window side of the huge first floor room, was a long table covered in a fine white table cloth, large high backed gold chairs were set up, no doubt for Edward and I and our families. The rest of the room was filled with circular tables with elaborate purple flower arrangements in the middle of gold dish sets. I growned inwardly at the fact that the piano still stood on its platform, and there was a man in an elaborate tuxedo standing by its side.

"I told her not to go too far," I muttered to Edward as we weaved up to the main table.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head, still keeping me firmly pinned to his side. "And did you expect her to listen?"

"I guess not." I grumbled as we made our way to our seats.

Quite embarassingly, I noticed that our two chairs were the biggest and had the most complex and delicate carvings. I sighed as Edward let me go and pulled out my chiar for me. I sat down a little less gracefully than I had palnned, but the seat was too high for me to gracefully sweep on to it. Edward pushed the huge seat in easily and sat down in his seat so fluently it raised jealousy in me. But his hand found mine again and he began to play delicatly with my fingers the way he always did, and all anger was gone from me.

We waited for everyone to come in and find their seats. Charlie sat next to me, beaming proudly, Renee sat next to him and Paul was next to her. My side of the family was certainly lacking when compared to Edward's side. Next to him sat Carlisle, then Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and lastly Roaslie.

The meal was brilliant and so delicious that I felt my taste buds go over the edge with each course. All my friends that sat at the tables in front of me couldn't beleive it either, and suddenly the room was booming with conversation. I was so glad that everyone felt at ease near the Cullens. I glanced over to see Edward eating pleasantly, he didn't seem to have as much on his plate as I or anyone else did, but I knew that he didn't really eat proper human food all that much.

I wasn't midning this wedding party all that much, I had expected to be centre of attention, and was quite pleased to find that the food distracted most of the guests. But suddenly, I was filled with fear as the piano man, who had been playing softly, stopped playing all together. I heard someone clear their throat and tap their glass. My headd turned to give Charlie a horrified look of betrayal as he stood... to make a toast!

"Calm down, Bella," Edward murmured in a voice so convincing it should have been illegal. "Everyone wanted to say something, but Alice and I cut it down a bit."

"A _**bit**_?" I choked out, but Edward had broken off the conversation to look up at Charlie intently. Smiling warmly as he pulled me a little closer.

"When Bella came to live me a little over two years ago, I was terrified. There was this teenage girl in fornt of me, and all I could think was 'Where did my little Bells go?'. She stood at the airport, waiting for me with squared hsoulders, braving herself to face me." Charlie looked so charasmatic as he gave his speech, and I wondered where this bravery had come from. "Over the years, Bella pretty much went her own way, barely telling me anything she was planning over an hour in advance. When Edward here, showed up, I felt a sweep of dread." Everyone laughed, even Edward, it all seemed so normal that I couldn't help but laugh too. "He was the definition of heart breaker in my books, and I felt suddenly floored as Bella sat in my kicthen one night and told me she was meeting her boyfriend's family that night and that he would actually be coming over in five minutes so I oculd meet him. And that his name was Edward Cullen. Then, a few months ago, the same thing happened. I was sitting in my kitchen, home from a fishing trip, and that's when Edward and Bella came rushing into my house, telling me that they were actually engaged to be married in a few months, and I could like it or lump it."

I blushed and looked away from the laughing crowd, I met Edward's smiling eyes and he leant in and gave me a kiss.

"To Edward and Bella." Charlie said as he raised his champagne glass, everyone falled suit. "May you always live life with the same passion!"

Everyone drank down their champagne and then began clapping. I began to only sip mine, I had enough balance problems, being tipsy probably wouldn't help me in that catagory. Charlie sat and I leaned over and kissed his cheek as he wrapped me in a hug. Suddenly, Carlisle had stood up, and Edward's hand was tight. Finally, he would knwo what it wzas like to be nervous about what his own dad would say about him.

"I don't want to give a huge speach," Carlisle began, looking down at Edwrad as if he was silently apoligizing for something. "But a few days ago, as I tried my hardest to think of what I wasgoing to say, I remembered teh first day I met Bella." Carlisle laughed and corrected himself. "Well, second time I met her, first time was when she managed to get herself in to the ER. 

But the first time I met her as 'Edward's girlfirend' was a Sunday, and she had come to visit our house for the first time. My wife, Esma, had embarassed our son by forcing him to play some piano for Bella. He obeyed his mother like a good boy, and Bella sat next to him as he began to play out. But suddenly, he began playing an unfamiliar tune." I gasped and covered my mouth as Edward glanced to me with wide eyes. Was Carlisle talking about my lullaby?

"Dad," Edward grolwed and everyone laughed. Carlisle patted Edward's back as he continued.

"He bent over and told Bella, who sat by his side on the piano seat, that she had inspired the song." Carlisle flourished a hand to the paino player who sat up straight and hovered his hands over the keys. "Bella had looked truly touched as Edward continued to play the sweet song. So, this evening, I give you Bella's Lullaby." he sat back down and the piano player took his que.

The piano player began to play out the ver familiar tune that had given me so many peaceful nights that as I heard it I flet immediatly calmed. I closed my eyes and rememberred the first night he stayed, and when his mouth had hovered near my ear, humming my lullaby. The song finsihed and I notcied there was barely a dry eye in the house!

"One of these days Im going to write lyrics for it," Edward whispered in to my ear and I felt myself go red. I couldn't stop myself, his lips had moved against the sensitive skin of my ear as he had said it in the most seductive voice. It sent a thrill threw me as it sent images in my head of what we'd be doing together once we were on our honey moon.

Everyone cheered as the piano player stood and bowed. Edward bent over and gave Carlisle a few good thumps on his back. Edward didn't look too happy that the whole world had heard our lullaby. But I was glad everyone had heard that story, maybe because it really showed Edward and my love. It seemed so much more real in the medium of song, it said so much more than words could.

I held my breath in dread as I prepared myself for another speech, but nothing came. I let out a deep breath as I looked back down at my plate. But there was no food left! In fact, I noted with fear, the caterers were actuallly moving around to take away the desert plates and dirty cups.

"What now?" I grumbled to Edward, and he laughed. 

"You throw the boquet and we get to dance." Edward replied, letting his fingers wrap and unwrap themselves around my loose hair.

"Edward, I'm going to_** kill **_someone if I try to throw a boquet blindly into a crowd! And _**dancing**_! Edward! You know I seriously lack dancing skills." I began to scramble for any excuse to get me out of the rest of this party. Maybe I could convince him to take me away sooner than expected... 

"Please, Bella..." Edward said as he siezed my hand tighter than ever and pulling it up to his face so I could lay it there. His skin was hard but I felt warmth spread in my stomach as I touched his beautiful skin. "Let me show my bride off, I want everyone to know I have you."

I couldn't help it, I had been convinced to let him dance with me. I grumbled an oath and then looked back up at his glorious eyes. "What about the boquet?"

"Alice really wants to catch it." Edward replied with a shrug. "At the last wedding we had, Emmet and Roaslie's, Esme caught the boquet, and Alice was bit down."

"Why?" I asked.

"She wants the next wedding to be hers, so she's desperate to catch it this time." Edward said with a shrug.

I let out a sigh and caught sight of Alice beaming, she had no doubt seen that I had decided to throw the boquet, and there for could see herself catching it in the future. She gave me a freidnly wave from the other side of Esme, and I waved back.

"Fine," I said back to Edward. "Let's get this disaster over with."

Edward laughed and played with my hand quietly. I don't know how everyone knew, but suddenly everyone was getting up as they talked in a quiet hum, and left to go outside onto the lawn. I felt weird that I had to wait for them all to leave, but I sat still by Edward's side, waiting.

"I'll see you outside, champ," Charlie said, standing. I gave him a wistful smile as I looked up at him. He saw something in my eyes, and rested a strong head atop my head. He ran his finger along the silver tiara I wore, and he gave a nastolgic smile. He turned and left alone. Renee had left long ago and so reallly all who was left were the Cullens and I. But I guess you could say I was a Cullen too. The thought had me smiling down at my hands that were still entwined with Edward's.

Alice rose form her seat and quickly walked over to us, looking like a beautiful angel in her purple dress. She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck from behind, but he seemed undisturbed by it, as if Alice had been a light breeze, and not a vampire holding him in a stone grasp. She smiled from her position at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, even though I had only just been feeling angry at her wedding plan craziness.

"You are the most beautiful bride," Alice cooed, her hand reached out and held to my chin. I barely noticed the coldness of her touch. "No one can doubt your love."

"I wasn't aware that anyone did," I said slowly, glancing to Edward who managed to shrug, and Alice's body heaved up and down with his movement.

"People talk," he said simply. "They can't help themselves. But don't let them worry you, Bella."

I winced slightly, knowing all too well that those who gossiped were probably my old friends. People I would be giving up forever, just for this love I felt between Edward and I.

"Come on," Alcie cheered, suddenly off Edward. "Boquet time!"

She grabbed hold of Jasper and yanked him off his chair, spinning him around once, twice, three times. He laughed easily and gave Alice a kiss just above her eyebrow. I smiled at them, I never saw Jasper happier than when he was with Alice. He seemed to take releif in her general presence, as if time spent apart was barely managable. I wondered that maybe we were much more alike in that way then I thought we were, both he and I had fallen hard in love. Cupid had both snuck up on us and pulled the rug from under our feet.

Alice and he came up to me in a flash, so quickly I was momentarily was caught off guard. Jasper smiled awkwardly, as if he would rather be somewhere else. Anywhere else rather than near me. I felt suddenly dejected, and focussed on Alice's eagar eyes.

"I'll be standing in the front of the crowd, so don't throw it too far," Alice instructed, and I nodded slowly, grasping she talked of the boquet only too late. She kissed my head, and then sprinted out of the room, Jasper following eagarly.

"He does like you," Edward whispered to me, he must have notcied how Jasper's continued ignorance hurt me. "He's always just a little overwhelmed... what with your scent..."

"Soon I'll make it better for him. Soon he'll be able to be around me with out feeling such pain." I swore, sounding eagar. My eyes shone to Edward, and he gave me a sad crooked smile. "And soon, it won't be painful for you either."

"I wish you didn't think it was your duty to help me, to help any one." He sighed. "We could stay married and still not change you."

I put my finger to his lips softly, letting it dwell against the hardness of them. "Shut up, Edward." I said kindly. "I love you, and there is no going back on your deal. Or I will hunt you down and _**force**_ you to bite me."

"How would you do that, exactly?" He asked playfully.

"Oh I'll find away. Don't ever doubt that, you'll be in for a shock. I can be _**quite**_resourceful and cunning." I said with a laugh. "I am a ploice chief's daughter, after all!"

There was a small noise of disgust, and I looked up to see Rosalie rolling her eyes and stalking out of the room. Her hate for me seemed to grow now that I was sealing the deal with Edwrad. Had she really thought she could change my mind? That her unhappy tale would suddenly change my mind set... Did she think my heart that fickle? I glared at the back of her beautiful head, and she turned and caught my eye before I could change my look of anger. She just scoffed once more and swayed out of the room.

"Emmett," she called as she left the room. Emmett gave Edward an impish smile before he followed his mate out. I didn't hate Emmett for it, he was faithful to his love and that only strengthed my awe for him. Anyone who put up with Rosalie's odd pet peeves, if I could be considered a pet peeve, got a thumbs up from me. I wondered if I'd be able to do it.

I hadn't cared about Edward's prickly responce when ever I had brought up Jacob. In fact, back when visting Jacob had been a fixation for me, or an option for that matter, I had ignored Edward's demands to stay away. Now all that's changed. Edward had stopped caring about me going, giving my friendship allowance. But I had not seen the love between Jacob and myself. Not enough love to change a thing for my future, but enough to hurt everyone. I had nearly screwed everything up, but Edward had stayed by my side, even when I had ripped his dead heart from his chest, and fed it to the werewolf that was Jacob. I looked away from Edward's beautiful face, feeling as if I was betraying him all over agian by even thinking of Jacob. My love for Edward could never be threatened, everything paled in its wake, but the fact that Jacob existed... That there was a love available for me outside of Edward, made me think of the human I could be... The human Edward wanted me to be... The human I didn't want to be... But the human that was most likely the better choice...

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me in a worried tone. I knew he hated not knowing the thoughts that passed through my head.. He thought the worst when my mind went off away from him, Edward always over-reacted. I placated him with a kiss against his grasping and anxious hand.

"What am I thinking?" I asked myself. "I'm thinking about the future, and what could have been. All those options that now seem bleak compared to what lays ahead of me."

"Ready, Bella?" Alice whined, her small head poking around the door. 

I noticed that Esme and Carlisle had melted away, no doubt somewhere outside, waiting for the fated couple to emerge. I nodded to her and she vanished in fornt of my eyes.

"I can't keep my crowd waiting any longer," I sighed dramatically, standing from my seat and looking down at Edwards forzen figure. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him, suddenly wary I had said too much.

We weren't going to talk about anything serious until we were free. Until Forks, our temporary cage, was opened and we could be truly ourselves. It was for this main reason, the fact that what we had to say was too important to say so openly. The words, the feelings, the consequences, they were all too important to speak of with everyone around. They were purposeful words, they were our secret vows. I feared I had ruined the moment, the one at present and the one that promised itself for later.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. You should think about that while you have a chance to turn around," he said to me. I hated that we were talking about it while everyone waited for us outside. It was too rushed, too impersonal. Our first time really needed to be out first time. The first time for letting ourselves completely be exposed to another. In both a physical and emotional state.

"I'm not turning around." I said in a rushed voice. Than I pulled hard on his hand that was wrapped around my own. "Now come on! Give me a chance to screw up the boquet throwing. Maybe It'll impale someone!"

Edward smiled, gladly distracted. He stood up with me and we walked towards the front door. As we walked Edward wrapped his arm around my waste snuggly and I came in so close to him, that I could smell the delicious scent of him. "Its made of soft purple flowers, the only damamge it could do is if it flies to someone who is allergic." Edward said as he slolwy rubbed the fabric across my hip, giving me goosebumps.

"Not true," I said, feigning real concern about the deadliness of my wedding flowers. "They have stems. Pointy. Dangerous. Stems."

He hit his forehead dramatically. "Of course! How could I forget! Should I throw the flowers for you?

"I'm a bride, Edward." I said with a grumble. "Not a baby."


	3. The Dances

I arrived on the fornt porch in one sweeping motion, managing not to trip over at all. I can't help but feel some paranoia that maybe my clumbsiness was just storing up until the klutz in me made a huge dramtic appearance. 

There was a huge group of people, all girls, right at the base of the stairs leading off the veranda. They all looked quite ridiculous as they jockeyed for a prime position, giving small cries sounding like crow caws. Alice held her ground at the front, with Jessica pushing hard against her side. I hid my smirk at the at the fact that no matter how hard Jessica pushed, Alice wouldn't budge a centimetre. Jessica was practically pushing against a ten foot story building. 

Around the huge pit of desperate girls there were men all laughing at the women. I could see Mike blushing at Jessica, the most eagar girl in the crowd, as if slightly embarassed by her antics. I supposed if she caught the boquet, everyone would be thrilled and practically already sending out wedding invitations for her and Mike's wedding. 

Edward's arm slipped away from mine, and I grabbed to the sleeve of his arm before he could get too far. I wonder what my face read to other people as I clung to my new husband's arm like a kid at the zoo. No matter what anyone else saw, Edward saw something that made him smile sweetly at me.

"I'll only be a little ways away, Bella," Edward whispered to me, raising my hand and kissing it softly. That didn't do the trick, I'd always be afraid to loose him until he finally made me immortal. Only then could I be away from him, because he had eternity to come back to me. But I allowed him to go, knowing I couldn't show his seperation still gave me the anxiety attacks, and his hand slipped through mine. Then he was gone.

"Ready?" I called out, trying to look graceful and beautiful. My tiara slipped a little down my forehead, so I pushed it up with a giggle. I seemed to have enticed a laugh even from the vicious crowd before me. Maybe I looked more like a pretty bride than I once thought.

I turned around so my back was to the crowd, and I could hear the small girlish screams coming from them all. I smiled to myself and I wondered why I found this so enjoyable... maybe because I hadn't actually fallen over for the whole party, which might actually be a record for me.

I bent down and readied to propell it over my head, but like so many times before, it didn't go as palnned. I was too far near the edge of the stairs, so when I threw my back up, my whole footing slipped. My foot tripped and I felt a stabbing pain through my ankle as I suddenly lost all sense of where I was. I was falling, the boquet was flying, and we both landed in someone's hands.

I looked up, dazed and confused, and saw Emmett features contorting with controlled laughter. I looked so very small in his arms, as if I was an infant child he was dragging from some car wreck. He slowly turned and walked me back into the house, I knew he barely registered my weight but I still felt bad that he needed to carry me. 

"You can put me down," I muttered as he moved at human pace up the stairs. 

"We'll move quicker to the kicthen if I carry you," he muttered back through his teeth. I bent my head back, looking to the crowd and wondering if I had at least given the boquet to who wanted it most.

As I wished I saw Alice clutching to the purple boquet, a wide smiling across her face showing her full set of glittering teeth. Before the fornt door shut behind Emmett and I, I saw her dive for Jasper, who accepted her small form in his arms happily, and they kissed deeply. So passionatly I realised, it made me blush for even looking at them, and many people around them were purposefully not looking at the embracing couple.

The door shut with a click, and I suddenly felt as if I was falling again. I knew that wasn't the case, I knew I was safely in Emmett's arms and he was running to the kitchen. Why was it so important I get away from the crowd? And where was Edward? Why wasn't he carrying me to the kitchen? Hadn't he said he would be close by? You'd think Edward would have saved me, rather than Emmett.

"What's wrong?" I managed to whisper just as we stopped moving. I felt winded suddenly, and he put me down onto the table. I gasped and clutched at my throat, willing it to open up and allow air back into my throat.

"Sorry," Emmett said sheepishly as he moved away from me and began to open cupboards at random, seraching for something. "I guess I'm not as careful as I should be aroudnd you. Edward did warn me..."

"Where is he?" I managed to choke up.

"Dealing with an... unexpected guest..." he replied under his breath and I let out a sharp gasp. The Volturi? The werewolves? Anything was possible when a vampire marries a human, with known intentions of biting her.

"Don't worry about it, Bells." Emmett scoffed at me. "Edward's annoying habbit of over reacting is rubbing off on you."

He gave out an excited laugh and turned around with a fistful of bandages in his hand, he smiled broadly as he came and pulled up a chair beside me. I felt foolish sitting on the table, but I was too busy wondering what the hell was going on.

Emmett rested the bandages on the table and motioned for me to scoot closer to him. I resisted, looking down at where I suddenly realised there was a hot throbbing pain near my ankle. I shuddered, seeing a small drop of blood fall on to the floor.

"You can't handle it, Emmett," I muttered, "let me."

"No," Emmett said through his teeth. "You're soon going to be one of us. I can't let you be my sister, until I can resist your blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I admired Edward and Alice's restraint when it came to your scent, your blood. I asked Edward how he could do it, and he explained that the love he felt inside kept the craving at bay, that he had a deeper desire to have you and not your blood. I know I love you, Bella, and I want to test my theory." Emmett explained, concentrating hard on my face.

I nodded slowly and scootched close to him, and his large hand took hold of my just above my ankle. I clentched my teeth hard together as he furrowed his borw and lifted my wedding dress only slightly. Already I could see the red thick drips of blood running into my white shoe. My head rushed and I curled my hands into tight fists.

"Hey," he said happily as he took my shoe off. "I'm doing ok."

"Why aren't you out there, dealing with the guest," I asked as I tried to keep my mind off the fainting sensation growing in the pit of my stomach.

"I can't handle myself around those filthy dogs," Emmett growled fiercely. "And it was Edward who had been expecting him, kind of."

"Jacob..." I whispered, the feeling that grew in my stomach had nothing to do with the blood. Had Jaocb come to take revenge out on Edward? Is that why only he went?

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I know it isn't _**that**_ dog..."

I felt relieved and hated myself for it instantly. I was a horrible person for not wanting Jacob at my wedding. I did love him after all. But maybe that love was unhealthy, it was enough love that it threatened to ruin my feelings for Edward, and his feelings for me. It was enough to send our minds down those depressing 'human' options.

"I hated it when that dog started to show up," Emmett said bitterly as he gingerly pressed a wet cloth to my wound, soaking up the red liquid. I felt a lurch in my stomach suddenly, but I coudln't decide what it was about.

"I think you all did." I muttered, chancing a glance at Emmett who was shaking his head.

"No, Rosalie liked it." he said in a quiet whisper. "She never wanted you around. She didn't hate you, but she hated what you were. You were life, you were chances. You were everything she wasn't, and she began to hate you when you fell for Edward. It scared me a bit, how bitter she was about you, but I understood why."

So did I. Rosalie had explained her story to me, about how everything had been taken away from her when she was so close to getting everything she wanted.

"When that Jacob started turning up, especially during that new born battle, every one could see how you felt about him..." My stomach turned and I began to fiddle with my new wedding ring, I loved it so much, and I wondered how I could have been so foolish to almost throw that away. "Edward was hating every minute of it! He would sit in stony silences when you were gone to La Push. The only sound around him was Rosalie, trying to convince him that you were better off with Jacob, and not him."

My brow creased and I looked down at Emmett. He met my gaze and nodded, I probably looked suprised and infuriated. Rosalie had been plotting against me as I had prepared myself for my fight against Victoria. She had been eating away at Edward's resolve, and I had made it that much harder for him by making frequent trips to La Push. I suddenly held tight to my ring, proving it was still there. Edward really must love me, I thought to myself, to keep believeing in the fact we'd eventually be together.

"If Rosalie kept it up, I would loose my baby sister." Emmett smiled up at me.

"Is that all I'm gonna be to you? A baby?" I asked, slightly put out. I was going to impress Emmett, no matter if it took one hundred years, I'd have the time.

"'Course, Bells. You're so tiny and such a klutz!" he reached up and ruffled my hair, and I felt like a toddler as I let a laugh escape my throat. I wondered if he was even aware that he was now near my blood...

"Just you wait until I'm a vampire," I said. "I'll beat you at wrestling match!"

"You're on!" Emmett laughed and I laughed along with him.

He gave a deep sigh and grabbed a bandade. "I began to realise, as Rosalie tried to make you disappear, that I really didn't want that to happen. I loved you like you were already one of us, like you already were a Cullen. I went to Edward, and I told him this. I told him that he deserved you, and I _**didn't **_tell Rosalie."

"Now I am a Cullen." I said brightly. "There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"I'm glad. I'll miss you when you're coming down off the newborn high." Emmett mused as the bandade was placed on my cut that now seemed to tiny to produce all that blood.

"But you'll come visit anyway, right?" I asked hopefully as he put my shoe back on. "I mean, I won't bite _**you**_, and I'm sure Edward will love some company other than mine during the years to come."

"I'm not so sure about that," Emmett mused. "Sires are quite into their new vamps during the early years. But I'll show up, you can count on me."

I jumped down off the table with beaming smile. "Thanks Emmett!" I said and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. 

It was much like hugging Edward's cold hard body, but on Edward my hands could touch eachother when they were wrapped around him. On Emmett, I barely made it past his sides. I shook when Emmett laughed and he gave me a comforting pat on my back.

"Come on, little sis," he said, his arm around my shoulders. "I think Edward's back from his... conversation. The dog is apparently staying." his voice was a hiss now, and I realised it would probably be hard for Emmett to keep his cool around the werewolves. "But not for long."

I simply nodded, resting my head side ways so it rested on his arm. I wondered why I felt so comfortable with him, but suddenly he felt more like my big brother than I thought he ever could. I smiled to myself, thinking how at home I was going to be, that I am already.

Edward was already waiting at the foot of the stairs, smiling warmly as Emmett and I as we emerged from the house. I brightened instantly when I met his golden eyes and my heart began to thump like it always did. The weird loneliness that came over me subconciously when Edward was away, lifted from me and I felt as light as a feather.

"You're back!" I cheered and I jumped down into his arms. He let out a laugh as I kept him in my arms for as long as I had the strength. But I wavered slightly, and he lowered me.

"Taking care of my girl," Edward asked Emmett warmly and Emmett nodded. He patted my head and I smiled, was this an extract form a Shirley Temple movie or what? I wondered what Edward could hear in Emmett's mind, but it seemed to make him beam proudly as he led me away from Emmett who had begun to look for Rosalie.

"Bonding, I see," Edward said in a light voice as we mingled in the crowd. Music was playing loudly from a stereo I recognised form the Cullen's graduation party. Everyone was dancing happily, no one knew they were surrounded by Vampires and werewolves. It was proably for the best.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, and I wormed my way into my usual spot by Edward's side. His arm pinned me there like he never wanted to let me go. I leant in subtly to kiss the front of his shoulder blade, and he smiled down at me as I did. "He explained a bit about himself to me, and there is no doubting it. I am one of your family now."

"Emmett always wanted you with us. He loves fun, and you're fun. He loves you a lot, a lot more than I expected him to be capable of." Edward mused suddenly and then he planted a kiss on my forhead. "How do you have that affect on vampires? You dazzle us as much as we dazzle you."

"Impossible," I muttered, but it was nice to hear it. "Never leave me again, that was impossibly hard to bare."

"I'm sorry, but someone showed up I wasn't exactly expecting." Edward mumbled, I realised he wanted to drop the subject.

"A werewolf," I nodded as if it was all very blase', and he looked at me with wide eyes for a few momenes.

"Ah yes," he said, suddenly understanding. "Emmett must have told you."

I nodded. "If it isn't Jacob, who is it?"

"Sam." Edwrad said back. "He said Jacob sent him because Sam could probably keep a hold on his temper better."

"Isn't he breaking the treaty, coming onto Cullen land without invitation?" I asked and Edward looked momentarily awed at my memory of all the rules he had told me.

"I sent an invitation down to Jacob..." he said catiously, and I felt color drain my face as he said it. "It gave him momentary truce to come and see the festations. Sam was sent as a surogate wedding gusest."

I froze stiff, and waited for the anger to hit me. He had broken the one rule I gave him, and that was not to antagonise the Quileuit tribe, and mostly don't shove the wedding in Jacob's face. But all I felt at that moment was wonder. My husband had been the bigger man, and invited my ex-bestfreind to my wedding. 

"Did you hope he would find happiness, knowing that I had found someone who really loved me?" I asked in a tight voice.

"Yes." he whispered back. "But I don't think he was strong enough to face the truth yet."

The truth was that I wasn't coming back for Jacob. I was never going to be his now. I would belong to a higher plain of immortality and undying love. I wouldn't balme Jacob for not showing up, and I wondered if he _**had**_ come would Edward contain his cool? Or Emmett for that matter...

"So Sam will watch us, and then when he and Jacob morph into wolves, Jacob will see the wedding as if he'd been there, but he won't be able to loose it and hurt someone..." I processed and Edward gave asuprised laugh.

"So you ahve been paying attention." He said and I couldn't help but laugh too, even though what he said was slightly insulting.

"And now," came a tinkling voice I recognised as Alice's coming from the large speakers. I spotted her standing up on the porch and drawing all the attention of everyone in the garden. "Its time for the father/daughter dance."

"Oh no," I groaned, and I shot a death look at Edward.

"I didn't know this was planned," he said solemnly, looking around at all the eyes on me. "You want to make a run for it?"

I shook my head and then wondered a second too late why I had actually turned down the chance to escape dancing in public. I knew from movies that the father/daughter dance was the most special time for the parents during the whole wedding, and wasn't that why I was here? I wanted to make Charlie happy.

"Edward," I whispered to him. "This was Charlie's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he whispered with a crooked smile that made my worries disappear slightly. "He really wants to do this with you, and he's just as nervous as you are."

"Comforting," I choked out and then I moved away from him into the parting crowd.

Charlie was waiting for me on the empty dance floor that had been laid out on the cullen's gace lawn. He was red in the face but smiling brightly as I appeared. His eyes shone in the dim light of the latterns that were strung across the trees surrounding the Cullen's yard.

"Sorry, Bells," Charlie whispered as I moved to him. "I know you hate dancing, we _**both**_ hate dancing. But I've always wanted this dance with you, ever since you were a baby in my arms. I'll never have this chance again."

I nodded, smiling sadly as I held up my hand for him to take. Charlie took hold of my waste and my hand and held me for the last time. I wanted to cry, and I suppose I was allowed to if I wanted to, Charlie looked close to brekaing down himself. The song played out loud on the stereo, and female singer's voice calmed me. I put my head on Charlie's shoulder as we slowly spun around to the music. Charlie held me so close I wondered if he still was trying to mold me to him, so I would stay his Bella. I felt my compsure breaking, but held in there for Charlie.

_If things get real for me down here_

_Promise to take me back to before you went away _

_If only for a day_

I coudln't help it now. The words of the song were hitting so close to home for me that I couldn't help but become a sobbing little girl again. I burried my face into Charlie's neck, hoping maybe only he could know that I was crying. I cried silently for some time as my hands clutched to the jacket he wore. People began to flood on to the dance floor, fathers and daughters all pairing up. Charlie and I faded into the crowd, and attention to my sobbing was fading.

_If things get real for me down here, Promise to take me back to the _

_Tune we played if only for a day_

_And if I listen to the sound of white_

_Sometimes I hear your smile, and breathe your light_

"I don't know if you'll come back, Bella," Charlie whispered as we spun around. 

"Dad.. don't even..." I couldn't finsih the sentence and that sent Charlie nodding slowly. "I will come back, dad. But not for a while, I need to sort things out. Edward and I..."

"You've always been an intense girl," Charlie said. "I always feared if anyone, let alone myself, would ever be allowed to know what you were thinking. It suprised me that you chose Edward to let in. But now I see you chose right. I've never seen anyone more in love."

"I'm sorry, Dad," I whispered. I moved away from his shoulder and our brown eyes faced each other. "I always loved you. And you gave me more of a home than I have ever known. I'll miss you while I'm away, but its for the best."

"I don't know why, but somehow I understand the importance of our seperation. Like its fate. I feel as if you'll be better for it." Charlie said, and he tucked a peice of my hair behind my ear. I wanted to cry as I thought of what he might be thinking about. Was he terribly missing me? Was he maybe thinking about who would cook for him now? I had to laugh at this thought, and I snuggled in close to Charlie again. I inhaled his musky scent of woodfire and gunpowder. I wish I could bottle up the scent and keep it with me always.

"Promise me you'll be safe," I whispered. "I am only a phone call away, Dad. Any trouble at all! Seperation or not, I'm there."

"You sound like you'll need to save me." he said with a smirk.

"You never know," I said with a shrug. "I am leaving you to rely on your own cooking skills, you might brun down the house."

"I managed fine all those years before you came," he noted.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back to Forks. I realise it might have been better if I had come back when you offered first, when Paul and mom were first discussing marriage. We could have had more time." 

I gave him a long hug, and we stayed silent and unmoving. My hands were fists at his back as I tried hard to fight the tears coming. I held him so close to me, memorising the feeling of my dad in my arms. He was the real love. He was what would have kept me in this world if I had ever decided to stay. I would have stayed so I could be my dad's Bella. The only human Bella I could stand to be. 

The song faded out, and so did the moment. Charlie had regained his composure and he was smiling. I had stopped crying. There was no point in crying, I had made my decision and I was not going back on it. Come hell or high water. 

"May I take Bella for one moment?" Edward asked as he appeared from no where. Only Charlie gave a start for I was used to Edward's habbit of suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"You can take her forever," Charlie said with a slight decline of his head. He moved out of my arms and turned me to face Edward. 

Before Edward could reply, Charlie turned and left, the smile still spread wide across his face. I took hold of Edward in a hug, and held him close to me, my cheek resting on the top of his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I can't even imagine how hard this must be," Edward whispered into my hair. "My parents were taken away from me, I had no say. You do."

"No, I did." I corrected. "But I chose what I want to do with my life."

Edward sighed and we moved off the dance floor and into the crowd. My hands held fast to Edward so he didn't disappear. The night sky had grown dark and black, the only light came from the latterns strung around the party guests. Everyone was basked in the warm glow as they danced on.

"Its almost time," Edward commented and I nodded against his chest. "Are you ready for it?"

"I've been ready for some time now." I said as I felt his hands tighten at my lower back. "Are you?"

Edward took a deep breath and kissed my forehead briefly. "I think I finally am."

He let me go and raised his hand and waved it. Alice who had been dancing on her own up on the stage looked up and saw Edward. She waved back eagarly and then quickly came to us threw the crowd.

"What's up?" She asked. I smiled at my dear best friend, and she gave me a beaming smle back. Her hand snuck around my waste and she hugged me quickly as Edward spoke.

"I think we're ready to go," Edwrad told her. "So get the last dance over with, and then we'll be going."

Alice let out a small 'aw' and her arm tightened around me. "You can't take Bella away yet!" 

"You'll get her back," Edward vowed, but Alice still wasn't satisfied. She pouted as she slipped away from me and back to the stage.

"Alice isn't impressed," I mused.

"She will be," Edward said back. He moved his hand up and played with a stray lock of hair that had fallen out from behind my ear. "One day we'll invite them all up to Alaska."

"A family barbeque?" I asked him playfully. 

"We don't like our meat cooked," Edward said with a devilish smile. "And neither will you."

"Now," Alice's beautiful voice floated out through the night air, "will you please clear the dance floor. It is time for the Bride and Groom's final dance for the evening."

Edward moved us through the crowd of wedding guests, and I had my arms around Edward again. I flet butterflies in my stomach as I thought about dancing with him. It was too romantic to believe that I would be dancing with my husband. I let out a small giggle as a blush took my face again, and Edward gave me a small hug before turning me around to face him on the dance floor.

His golden eyes took mine and I felt all breath leave me, he was dazzling me again. I clutched to him for support as I tried my hardest to keep standing straight. I wanted to look away, so I didn't give into the raging love and hormones that coursed through me at that moment and made me warm.

"Edward," I gasped. "Your eyes!"

His mouth made a small 'O' and he pulled me forward, so my head rested against his chest, and my eyes observed Alice putting in the cd of the song we were going to dance to, and not up into his captivating eyes that could hold me me is a trance. I hugged him close and stepped up onto his showes subtly, my dress flowed over our feet, so no one but we would know that I woudl never be as good a dancer as him.

We began twirling around as a song I recognised came through the stereo, I laughed a bit as we continued on. I was suprised that I barely realised there was over 40 people watching us. I drew away from Edward so I could look up at his eyes.

"Did you choose the music?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward said with a nod. "I thought it was perfect."

_I'd give up forvever to touch you_

_Because I know that you feel me somehow_

_You are the closest to heaven, That I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Edward spun me out carefullly, holding tightly so I didn't slip, and then pulled me back in quite expertly. Everyone must have been quite suprised that I was dancing so good, seeing as I made it known that I didn't dance because I _**couldn't**_ dance. I clung to Edward once he spun me back, and I flet slightly light headed as we continued to dance closely. I flet electricity shooting between us, so suddenly intense. I held so tight to him and I could swear that I felt electric tingles where our hands touched. I felt his hip touching my own, and I knew soon I would be so close to that hip... Soon that hip would be pushing against me, driving him in...

I blushed and cleared my throat, suprised by my vivid imagination. I looked up at Edward and his eyes were on fire as he pulled me even closer to his rock body. Edward saw my blush and kissed my cheek, letting his teeth slightly nip at my skin playfully, careful not to draw my blood. I bit down on my lip and he seemed to have to look away.

"We should get going," he said in a torn voice, and I nodded my head, knowing well what was wrong.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Edward spun me out one last time as the last line repeated itself, and then he spun me back close to his body. I let out a shocked gasp and looked up at him, and he kissed me on the lips once. I could taste his sweet mouth, and I could smell the overwhleming scent of him. I tipped up on my shoes immediatly, not thinking, and my lips crushed to his. He became stone suddenly, and I realised what I was doing to him. He might loose his control if I pushed myself to eagarly on him.

"Sorry," I whispered as I pulled my reluctant arms from around his neck.

His eyes were golden lava, they were the furotious eyes of a hunter. Edward eyed me hungrily and I was rooted to the spot as I bit my bottom lip furiously. I knew he was trying hard to control himself. His hands were balls as he held my waste tightly.

"Just keep the enthusiam until later..." he growled to me, and he gave me a kiss upon my forhead.

The crowd gave a huge defeaning cheer, and it drew Edward's attention form me. Which I could bet we were very greatful for. Anymore of that close contact and burning eyes woudl have sent us both over the edge. I drew away so only our hands were grasped together, and I smiled at the surrounding crowd. They all came in at once, all wide eyed and laughing loudly. Edward kept getting thumped on the back by different excited guests. I couldn't tell one face from theother as Edward and I were suddenly herded away from the house.

I grabbed to Edward for safety as I feared we would be parted by the crowd. Angela was just behind me, smiling sweetly as Ben, her date, cheered us on. I smiled at her and she waved goodbye. I felt tears in my eyes to I faced forward. When was I going to see her again?

"BYE!" I heard Alice shout, and I saw her right at my side. I could even spot Jasper next to her, smiling at me. I was stumped for a moment before I could smile back.

"See you, kids!" I heard Emmett boom. I turned and saw him and Carlisle at Edward's side. 

We all stopped at the driveway where the limo waited. I could see the huge 'Just Married' sign across the back bumper and the drver waiting at the back door. I turned and waved at the crowd that had began to hang back. They all waved back and cheered as Edward and I slipped in to the back of the waiting white limo.

I could see them all smiling. They were all so happy now. I saw Renee bawling into Paul jacket, and Charlie beaming proudly next to Carlisle. I knew the Cullen's would take care of Charlie, and soon I would be able to come back once and awhile to check on him. Just to be safe.

Alice was smiling through her tears as she waved the most enthusiastically. She was practically jumping up and down with her waving. I sighed and turned to see Edward smiling down at me. 

"I love you," He whispered as the car's enine began to pur to life.

"I love you too," I whispered, unable to find my voice.

Our hands found each other and grasped tightly.I turned to see the wedding crowd still waving and cheering. This would be my last human memory. This was the last anyone would see of me as a human, and I was glad for it. No one could doubt Edward and I now. I was now sworn to Edward for eternity. Literally.


End file.
